


Little Blue

by W4nderingStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Merman Jack, Oviposition, Size Kink, Stuck in a wall, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, a shade of dub-con, but Jack is so into it, chapter two is the one that gets kinky, mermaid au, some blood drinking in chapter two, vampire octopus Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: It's Mer-May and Petitecreme said "MerGabriel but he's a deep sea vampire octopus" SO HERE YOU GO. Have some kinky vampire octopus action. ;)
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 83
Kudos: 395





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can blame Petitecreme for my mermaid thrist. 
> 
> I can't even hold a candle to her Mermay comic she's working on. Everyone please go shower her art with the love it deserves! https://twitter.com/gemsheldrake/status/1258023217727488002
> 
> This fic isn't beta'd because my beta reader doesn't need know know about this... Shhhh!

The depths were dark, but not cold. Jack’s eyes adjusted as best they could, but the gloom would always hang over the depths, keeping its secrets hidden. Only the glow of the molten lava far below gave off any light. Towering black smokers belched superheated, black gloom into the water. Jack carefully threaded his way through them, tail perilously close to being seared. Still, he swam on. Past the molton canyon, past the smokers, to a dark, twisting maze of lava tubes nearly as old as the ocean itself. He hovered outside the entrance littered with carved bones. 

“Well, well,” came a voice, echoing all around the deep-black.

Jack spun around. Only the ever present haze greated him, lit in a dull-red glow. 

“A repeat meal. How very foolish.” 

Jack turned again. There was no one in the mouth of the lava tube as there had been ever since he’d been coming here. Anticipation churned in his gut. “Show yourself, Gabriel,” he demanded. Or tried to. His hearts were beating too hard and his gills fluttered to try to take in enough air down here. 

Something wrapped around the joint where Jack’s tail and fin met and pulled. He fought for a frenzied second. Another tentacle wrapped around his dorsal fin, another around his waist. Hearts beating in his throat, he watched a form pull itself from the darkness into view. 

A cloud of long, dark hair haloed a beautiful face. Scars carved through his cheeks. They would have marred the beauty of a lesser mer, but enhanced his. Another tentacle, suckers grasping tight to Jack’s flesh, wound around his wrist. 

“Back again, little blue?” Gabriel smiled, fangs a bright streak of white in his ash-gray face. 

Jack nodded, not trusting his voice. His other wrist was taken firmly in another tentacle and forced behind his back. His blood heated to a temperature that would rival the lava as yet another tentacle slithered over his abdominal muscles, playfully suckering the tender flesh there. 

A clawed hand reached out. Jack flinched, but only the gentle backs of the long fingers grazed along his neck. He gasped as it tickled his gills. 

“You know what I want.” Gabriel leaned in, lips only a inch away from Jack’s, hair swirling in the water like streams of black blood.

“I know,” Jack whispered. “I want it to.” 

The lava-red eyes sparkled. The tentacles around Jack slithered tighter, wrapping him in an inescapable grasp. They kept him from swimming and slowly, they sank toward the endless maw of darkness. The clawed hand grabbed him by the nape of his neck. The next moment, Gabriel’s fangs were sunk deep into Jack’s throat. His gills flared as his blood raced, excitement coursing through him like a storm. He struggled, but the tentacles only tightened their grip. Two more wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him pinned right were he wanted to be. 

Gabriel drew back, crimson blood painting his lips. “Oh, little blue, you taste devine. I might never let you go.” 

“Fine by me.” Jack leaned in, capturing the bloody lips with his own. 

Gabriel wrapped around him, tentacles and hair and hands until Jack’s world was nothing but blackness and fangs in his throat. 


	2. Possessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help myself from writing some kinky shit. :) 
> 
> Don't tell my beta reader. They don't need to know about the kinky shit my brain has come up with...

The ocean spun around him. Jack felt light. Like there weren’t miles upon miles of water crushing down on him. His vision was hazy, but that could be the ever present gloom. He groaned, giving his tail a weak flick. Instantly, dozens and dozens of suckers came to life. They unstuck, shifted, restuck as the tentacles slithered around him. 

Jack was rolled onto his back, coming face to face with the tentacles owner. 

“Sleepy fins is finally up,” Gabriel cooed. The suckers didn’t stop sucking and resucking, like uncountable little kisses all around Jack’s body.

He whined softly as his head spun. Gabriel frowned and leaned in, pressing his tongue to the vein in Jack’s bite-marked throat. 

“Mm, I was a little over eager feeding,” Gabriel said, the tentacles grip loosening slightly. “Poor little blue.” 

“I’m fine,” Jack slurred. He wiggled his hand free and touched that beautiful face. “Little fuzzy is all. Just need a rest”

Gabriel nuzzled into the palm. “You should be scared, little blue. If I take you into my lair, you’ll never see your upper waters again.”

Jack smiled. So dramatic. “I want to see your lair.”

The tentincals unfurled from around him. Gabriel grinned, drifting back. “Then follow me, if you dare.”

He turned, all eight tentacle arms flaring out, displaying the black cloak that connected them. The arms closed, sending Gabriel forward. It was hypnotic, watching the arms open, then close so elegantly. Jack followed him into the lava tube, entranced. Pitch-black enveloped him, the darkness so complete he couldn’t even see the end of his nose, let alone where he was going. 

“Wait!” Jack called. 

Gabriel appeared out of the darkness in Jack’s face like a wraith. Jack jerked back, swearing in surprise. 

“Scared of the dark, little blue?”

“I can’t see,” Jack said. “Don’t want to lose you.”

Gabriel chuckled and vanished. A moment later, thousands of little yellow flecks appeared along the tunnel. It was just enough for Jack to make out some of the walls. Gabriel himself took on the faintest outline in the light. 

“Bioluminescent algae,” he said, drifting further into the tunnel. “They light up when you disturb the water. Just thrash a little if you get lost.” 

Jack swam on, put at ease by the faint light. The tunnel went on, the agle glowing as they passed, then dimmed once they were gone. Right tunnel, left tunnel, upper passage, right, left, down, down. Gabirl led him through a maze. Some tunnels were small, others could have comfortably housed a blue whale. The way out was lost to Jack after only a few minutes. He wondered if that was done on purpose. 

The tunnel walls squeezed around him, scraping at his dorsal fin. “How much further?” he asked. 

“We’re close, little blue,” Gabriel said ahead of him in the dark.

“I’m—” Jack pushed his shoulders through a narrow section of tunnel, but his midsection stuck fast. Grunting, he swept his tail, trying to force himself through. He squeezed another inch until the rock dug into his flesh. He put his hands on the tunnel walls and tried to push backwards. He didn’t even budge. 

“Gabriel!   
  


He tried to twist, push, swim back, but he was stuck fast. The algae glowed brightly as he thrashed. 

“Gabriel! I’m stuck!” He clawed at the rock, trying to find enough leverage to get free. “Gabriel?”   


No one answered him. Growling, Jack threw himself back and forth. Gbriel  _ had _ to notice he wasn’t being followed by now. Jack scratched, pushed, clawed to no avail. Stupid turnnels. If Jack died down here because— 

Something brushed against his underside of his tail. Jack kicked, batting it away. That had better not be an eel or— 

The touch came again, tiny little suckers grabbing onto his flesh and letting go in familiar kisses. Jack turned around as best he could. 

“Gabriel?” 

The tentacle slid along Jack’s body before wrapping around the joint where is tail and fin met. Gabriel’s favorite spot to hold him. 

“Help me get out of here,” Jack growled. “Pull on three. One, two, three!”

He wiggled and pushed, but Gabe didn’t pull. The tentacle stayed loose around his tail. The soft notes of Gabriel’s laugh floated through the rock to Jack’s ear. 

“Damn you!” Jack snapped. This was such an embarrassing position. “Help me—” 

A familiar scrape of claws slid under Jack’s belly, trailing along the vulnerable points of Jack’s body. He shuddered, tail twitching. 

“What are you—” The tip of a tentacle prodded Jack’s slit and his words cut off. “Oh fuck!”

The tetincle wiggled, gently forcing itself inside. Jack choked on water as red-hot pleasure zipped up his spine. The suckers grasped at his rim, pulling the tentacle further inside.

“Ah!” The sensation was new. Strange, but deliriously good. Jack twisted, claws kneading at the rock as if it were sand.

The tentacle was soft inside of him, wiggling back and forth, delving deeper. The suckers pressed against nodes inside of him that had never been touched like this before. 

“Ugh!” Jack grunted. 

The tip kept wiggling deeper and the base grew thicker, spreading him wider. Jack arched his back as part of the tentacle— thick as his arm— forced past his rim. Jack cried out, pleasure surging through him as his body squeezed around the wiggly protrusion. 

“Gabriel— I can’t—” He panted. “Please— no— no more!” He felt stretched enough to tear in half.    
  


The tentacle stopped borrowing into him. Jack huffed water through his gills, trying to catch his breath. No other mer had ever been so deep inside of him before. He had no idea anything  _ could _ be so deep inside of him. The tentacle slowly pulled out. Jack whined, twisting, battling with the duel urge to expel the tentacle and clamp down to keep it inside. It slipped out, each sucker tugging on this rim until Jack was a whining mess. 

The tip traced around and around Jack’s slit, teasingly dipping inside and inch or two before pulling back. After being so full, being empty felt awful. 

“Gabriel!” he moaned, trying to press into the tentacle. “Please!” 

The tentacle paused. 

“Please!” Jack twisted, rock biting into him, straining to get another tease of pleasure. 

The tentacle pressed back inside of him. Jack nearly sagged with relief. Another tentacle tip poked at his rim. Jack tensed as the second slipped in alongside the first. Jack’s fingers curled, claws leaving gashes in the tunnel walls. 

One tentacle pushed deeper, wiggling, lighting Jack up like a thunderstorm, then withdrew as the second surged forward, repeating the process. Each stroke sent them deeper inside, the thick bases forcing him wider. Jack could do nothing but writhe helplessly as the he was penetrated over and over and over and over— 

More tentacles wrapped Jack’s body and tail, holding him still. Jack panted, hearts pounding against his ribs, fingers leaving streaks of blood on the rock. A third tip nudged at his opening. Jack choked on a cry. Tides and quakes was Gabriel sirious? The tentacle wiggled, carefully forcing itself into him. 

Jack moaned as his body yealed, make space for the new addition. Jack’s tongue lolled out of his mouth. No mer would ever compair to Gabriel three tentacles deep into him. Gently, a hand appeared on Jack, just shy of his well stuffed hole. A thumb brushed against his his rim, threatening to tip Jack over the edge. 

The new tentacle pushed deeper than the others and paused. The hand gave Jack a gentle pat, almost reassuring him. 

“What?” Jack whied. “What are—”

The third tentacle swelled without moving. At his rim, something pressed at Jack. Not another tentacle! Jack couldn’t— he wanted to but he couldn’t— but it wasn’t another one. It was like a section of the tentacle was swelling, the lump pressing at Jack from within it. 

He twisted as realization made it to his brain. “Oh fuck!” Gabriel was  _ breeding _ him. 

The lump caught on Jack’s rim. Slowly, his body widened just enough to allow the lump to breach. It slipped inside, rippling through the tentacle until it oozed out of the tip. The little pouch settled what felt like deep in his belly, sitting heavy and wonderfully hot. 

Jack groaned as Gabriel’s hands massaged him, tentacles sliding gently in and out. Jack had barely pulled himself back together when another lump pressed against him. This time, it barely caught on Jack’s rim before getting stuffed inside. 

Gabriel’s deep tentacle tip expanded, depositing the lump, nudging it deeper. This time it struck a nerve Jack had never felt before and it made his vision go white. A third speared him open hardly a moment after the last. The fourth and fifth were only heartbeats apart. 

Jack yelped, his voice ringing off the tight tunnel walls, but he didn’t care. It felt too good, the tentacles slowing siding back and forth, helping the third deliver its loads. He lost count. He didn’t know how many, just knew the moment one slid past his abused rim, the next was already nudging at him for entrance. Slowly, his belly filled. Gabriel’s tentacle lovingly nuzzled each into place before vomiting out the next. It presses too hard once, stuffing all of the orbs together. 

Jack screamed, thrashing as pleasure-pain good as Gabriel’s fangs in his throat forked through him like a bolt of lighting that made his body boil like the sea. 

  
  
  


Suckers kissing him all over his body pulled him out of unconsciousness. He floated back up into a darkness haloed by softly glowing flecks of light. 

“Sleepy fins,” Gabriel cooed, tentacles wiggling around him, making sure Jack was supported and comfortable. 

Jack felt hazy. And bloated. “You… got me unstuck?” 

Gabe chuckled, hand stroking Jack’s cheek. “I did. As much fun as it was having you stuck in my front door.” 

Jack moaned, leaning into the touch. “I—” Liked being used? Liked being bred like he was nothing more than egg holder? Loved that Gabriel took away his ability to fight and let him just enjoy? “I….” 

Gabriel smiled, hand appearing on Jack’s belly, pressing lightly. Jack moaned, spots flashing before his eyes. The uncountable lumps pressed on every nerve ending Jack had, spiking blinding pleasure through him. Gabriel’s tentacles pet him, suckers kissing his abdomen. 

“You did so well for me, little blue. You make an excellent repository.”

Jack whined, nuzzing into Gabe’s chest. “You know I can’t breed, right?” 

“Mm.” Gabe’s hand stroked Jack’s belly again, sending chills down Jack’s spine. 

The predatory grin that stretched across Gabriel’s face revealed all his fangs. A jolt of fear shot through Jack before it melted away to excitement. His abused body tingled, ready to be full again.

“Perhaps vampires and shallow dellwers haven’t tried hard enough. I intend to find out for sure with you, little blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May just started... I may add more chapters if the kinky mermaid urge ceases me again. :)


	3. Bred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was WRITTEN in May, so it still counts as Mer-May! 
> 
> I have no defense. Just thirsty for Octo-Gabriel content. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**Bred**

Gabriel was rather small. Not terribly small, but smaller than Jack himself. Maybe small wasn’t the right word. Most of Gabriel were his tenticials. They were long and large, as Jack could personally attest to. The inky mane of hair added to the illusion too. When Gabriel moved, it flared and hung in the water like blood trails. When Gabriel was awake, he was larger than life. 

But asleep?

Tentacles curled under him, arms warped around one like a favorite pet seal, hair resting along his shoulders and back? He looked like Jack could scoop him up and Gabriel would fit neatly in his arms. 

That was ridiculous of course. Gabriel could manipulate his body for hunting prey or squeezing into tight places to hide. Still the urge to gather the vampire into his arms and hold him made Jack’s fingers itch to reach out and do it. 

One red eye cracked open, gaze zeroing in on Jack like Gabriel could hear his thoughts. 

  
“What are you looking at?” 

“Nothing,” Jack said, a grin on his face. He snuggled down into the soft sand. “Just thinking about how cute your little nest is.” 

Gabriel growled, tentacles writhing under him. “My nest isn’t built for your big tail.”

Jack snorted and smiled at him, rolling onto his back. “It’s small and cute. Just like you.” 

A tentacle lashed out, wrapped around Gabriel’s favorite holding spot on Jack’s tail and yanked Jack to him. 

Jack slid through the fine black sand with ease. All of the tentacles grabbed him in a full body hold. Gabriel towered over Jack, hair swirling through the water, haloing him in darkness and making him look twice the size he truly was. 

But small, sleeping Gabriel had burrowed into Jack’s heart and wasn’t going anywhere. 

Gabriel leaned down, pinning Jack’s hands to the sand, noses nearly touching.

“I am not small,” Gabriel snarled, suckers grasping at him almost painfully. 

Jack pushed himself up, pressing his lips to Gabriel’s. The tentacles unglulated, suckers grasping and releasing, slowly spinning Jack over. Gabriel twisted Jack’s arms behind his back, holding both wrists with one hand. The tentacles pull his back flush to Gabriel’s chest. Jack shivered. 

“Such a little nuisance,” Gabriel purred in his ear. “Any other vampire would have drained you dry for your insolence.”

“Then why haven’t you?” Jack squirmed, testing the hold with no intention to escape. It was solid, but not unforgiving.

Gabriel chuckled, hand squeezing tighter. His nose nuzzled the back of Jack’s neck, lips flickering over the skin. “I’m more forgiving than most.” 

Jack twisted just enough to look at the vampire over his shoulder. He grinned. “You like it.” 

Gabriel smiled back, tentacles shifting. “I do like playing with my food.” His fangs grazed the back of Jack’s neck. 

Jack felt the skin part, but no pain. Cold lips enveloped the wound and sucked. He moaned, tail twitching. The tentacles quickly locked him in place. 

“You know what else I like?” Gabriel whispered. 

Jack shuddered. “I have a few ideas.” 

Clawed finger tips trailed along the vulnerable gills in the side of Jack’s neck. “Hmm, I love shallow water bulls who willingly submit themselves to me for breeding.” 

Jack grunted as the claw tickled his gill. “Told you, I can’t—” He swallowed, hearts pounding just thinking the word. “— _breed_ with you.” 

“Don’t be so quick to think you’ll escape,” Gabriel cooed. “There are several types of fish that switch from bull to breeder under the right conditions.” The tentacles around Jack’s midsection shifted. “And almost all of those fish are from warm, shallow waters… like yourself.” 

Jack ran his tongue along his lips, gills flaring as he sucked in water. The dark chuckle in his ear sent warm currents of pleasure through him. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be fucked so thoroughly and so well your body adapts.”

Jack whined as his silt grew warm and the urge to be full nibbled his mind. 

“Oh yes, little blue. I can see you now, swollen, ready to nest, and impatient to nurse my pups.” 

Jack writhed in the full body grip. Gabriel tipped Jack’s chin up, forcing his head back to lean against Gabriel’s shoulder. He felt displayed, like a trophy Gabriel had caught and was eager to show off.

“You didn’t get to see last time,” Gabriel said, lips pressed against Jack’s ear, hand sliding slowly back and forth over his chest. “But now you’ll get to watch.”

“Watch what?” Jack asked breathlessly, anticipating the answer. 

The lips playfully pulled at his ear. “Watch me fuck you, then fill you.” 

Jack shivered, mouth trying to form words, but none came out. A tentacle slid down Jack's chest to his slit. 

He watched, the first sparks of pleasure tickling his mind as the tip teased his rim.

“Look how easily you open for me, my little blue,” Gabriel praised in his ear, tentacle slowly tracing around the slit that was opening wider with every pass. “So ready to be fucked.” 

Jack nodded, unable to find the words as the tip dipped inside of him. He moaned as the suckers caught on the rim, sending sparks shooting up his spine. 

“Is this the first time you’ve ever seen yourself penetrated?” 

Jack nodded again, chest heaving to bring enough water through his gills. The tentacle pushed deeper, sinking inside of him with the ease of an eel returning to its cave. It grew thicker as more of it vanished inside of him. 

“Poor little blue,” Gabriel crooned, hand cupping one pec and squeezing. “Such a shame your kind can’t watch as your bull fucks you.” His fingers kneeded him in the most wonderful way that made Jack moan aloud. 

“You were wasted in the shallows. I would have a tentacle inside you moment you came of age.” Said tentacle pushed in deeper, tip wiggling, caressing Jack’s insides. “We’d be up to our eyeballs in pups by now if I’d found you sooner.” 

Gabriel’s hand reached up, fingertips brushing against a nipple. Jack thrashed as the sensitive bit of him set his nerves on fire. 

“My poor, poor, blue. Forced to be a bull when all you ever wanted was to be tied up in my tentacles, trashing and powerless as I make you my breeder.” His hand left Jack’s chest and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look down. “Watch.” 

Jack whimpered, forced wide open, tentacle filling him to the edge of pain, powerless to stop what was happening. It was a delicious feeling. Gabriel arched his back, a soft moan escaping him. A moment later, his tentacle swelled. 

Huffing harder, Jack watched as the knot in Gabriel’s tentacle slowly moved toward him. It pressed against Jack’s rim, too large to pass. 

“Gabriel!” Jack huffed. “It’s too big!”

“Relax,” came the soft encouragement in his ear. The hand stroked his face. “Relax, my breeder. Once the first opens the way, the rest will be easier.” 

The knot pushed against him. Jack twisted, his rim clamping down. The knot had already got a tip past, but the thicker middle was caught. 

“Mm, that’s not relaxing. But keep thrashing. I like it.” 

“I can’t,” Jack huffed.

“You can.” Gabriel reached down. 

Jack watched, transfixed as the clawed hand rested gently on him. Tenderly, Gabriel massaused little circles into him. The touch made Jack graon. The fingers caressed with a little more pressure, sliding closer to his rim.

“The first always gets caught,” Gabriel said, as a tentacle clasped onto the other side of Jack, massaging in sync. The knot slipped a little, widening Jack more. “Just listen to my voice, feel my hand.” The cold lips pressed a tender kiss to Jack’s gills. “Give into me, Jack. You are mine and I would never hurt you. Everything I do is to make you feel good.” 

Jack whimpered, arching his back and then let himself surrender. The tentacle pushed again. This time, the knot slipped past Jack’s rim inside of him. 

The lips kissed him again. “Good, little blue. Very good.” 

Jack could acutely feel every inch the knot traveled inside of him. The tentacle plusled, pushing it along with little resistance now. It went up, and up, and up, until Jack felt the tip bloom and the hot knot was deposited deep into his belly. He moaned, bonelessly leaning against Gabriel as his body trembled. 

“So beautiful,” Gabriel sighed, then kissed Jack’s gills again. “Absolutely gorgeous with me inside you.” 

“Nuh,” was the only sound Jack could make. 

Gabriel’s hand lifted Jack’s head again. The tentacle was swollen with another knot already nearing Jack’s rim. 

“This one will be easier,” Gabriel crooned as the tentacle tip wiggled. “I promise.” 

“Gabriel,” Jack moaned, his voice breaking off at the end. 

The knot reached the point where the tentacle vanished inside of him. Jack watched his rim widen, hesitate around the thick middle for a second, then his body swallowed the knot whole. He whined as his labido spiked. Gabriel was breeding him, right before his eyes, and his body had _eagerly_ accepted it. 

“See?” Gabriel asked as Jack wiggled while the knot slowly pushed its way through his insides. “The second one isn’t so bad.” 

The knot settled against its twin, sliding against each other, causing rippling shockwaves to cascade through Jack’s body. 

“Mm, ready?” 

Jack’s gaze focused, watching as the third knot slipped along the tentacle. This time, as the black flesh swelled, Jack’s body did as well, yawning wide around thick intrusion with hardly any pause before it was swallowed as well. 

Jack panted, muscles tingling, tail tip twitching. His nerves were singing, his body keen for more. “Gabriel,” he begged. “Please!” 

Behind him, Gabriel moaned, long and low. Shivers crawled down Jack’s spine as he looked down at the tentacle. The forth knot worked its way toward him. Jack groaned. His rim stretched easily, the knot vanishing from sight without any resistance. Jack closed his eyes, feeling the steady march of it through him until it was nuzzled into position. 

Gabriel’s hand let him go. Carefully, Gabriel took him by the wrists and guided Jack’s hands to his belly. “Can you feel them?” 

Jack’s eyes snapped open. He hadn’t changed, but his stomach felt tight. “No.” 

Gabriel chuckled. “Then there isn’t enough yet.” 

Jack turned his head, pressing his mouth to Gabriel’s, tongue sliding over his sharp fangs. He pulled back just enough to speak. “More.” 

Gabriel kissed him like he planned to devour him. “More,” he agreed. 

The next knot came quickly. Gabriel forced Jack’s hands lower, until he could feel himself opening to take it. Together, their hands followed its progress until it sat in his belly with the others.

“You take to breeding _so easily_ ,” Gabriel purred as another knot pushed into Jack. “You were born to be a breeder.” His rim swallowed down the seventh and eighth one after the other. Gabriel’s hands carcass Jack’s belly, not even bothering to massage his rim anymore. “You’re so good at this, my darling little blue. You were ment to carry my pups.” 

Nine was a larger knot then the others. Jack moaned and draped himself over Gabriel’s shoulder as tentacles and hands knead him for several seconds. Finally, Jack managed to wiggle and stretch just enough to take it. This time, his belly swelled when the knot was deposited. 

He wanted to open his mouth to say something, but his words were replaced with a wonton moan. That only spurred Gabriel on and three knots were pumped into him. His belly swelled again, this time uncomfortably. 

“Gabriel,” he managed to choke out. 

Dark hands settled over the sliver-blue scales swollen like Jack had feasted for days. “Just look at you,” he purred, hands stroking him. “Filling up so beautifully.” 

“No more,” Jack said. 

Another knot slid into him, the next already on the way. 

“Just a few more,” Gabriel grunted. 

“Hurts,” Jack whined as those two were followed by two more. Then another. “Please.” 

Gabriel kissed him, soft and sweet and made Jack forget everything but the feeling of them together. 

“Shh, only a few more to go.” He pat Jack’s stretched middle. “You can do it.” 

Jack whimpered. “I’m not a breeder, I can’t!” 

Gabriel captured his lips again, kissing away his thoughts. “You are _my_ breeder.”

Jack reached back, tangling his fingers in the long, black hair. He’d lost count of how many were in him. Last time, he’d blacked out from the pleasure. But they’d been coming faster then, now there was a steady pace. He rode out yet another. 

“I’m gonna burst,” he huffed, claws digging into the back of Gabriel’s skull. 

“Last one,” Gabriel promised in that sweet voice that could get Jack to do whatever he wanted. “You have room enough for one more.” 

“Nuh!” was the only sound Jack could form as the knot breached him. 

The tentacle pulsed several more times, wiggling back and forth. Jack tipped over the edge and cried out. Pleasure rippled over him from tail tip to nose. His muscles convulsed, squeezing around the lumps inside of him. A new kind of euphora swept over him like a tide. 

_I’ve been bred._ He’d been taken and fucked and eggs pressed into his belly and nothing had ever felt so good in his life. The high lasted forever and not long enough. The whole ocean had vanished, leaving just his oversensitive self and the tentacles loving caressing his body. 

“‘M full,” he slurred, exhausted even though they’d just woken from a nap. 

“Oh yes.” Gabriel’s voice hushed, a note of awe in the two simple words. “So beautifully, beautifully _full_.” His hands dragged across Jack’s belly.

It was uncomfortable until Jack squirmed, shifting into a better position. Gabriel’s fingers flexed, claws light enough not to hurt, but hard enough to leave marks across Jack’s scales. Jack whined as the possessive gesture made him hot all over. It was always his secret, wanting to be taken, fucked, and possessed by a bull. For the sake of his pod, he’d always kept that to himself. Until Gabriel had taken away any hope Jack had of ever pretending again. 

Gabriel growled softly, trailing his claws just under the apex of Jack’s stomach, leaving his mark, letting all other bulls know this breeder belonged to him. Jack whined, reached back and grabbed Gabriel’s hair. 

“What a different mer you are from when I first met you,” Gabriel crooned as he eased them back down into the soft sand nest. “So prideful and sure of himself, and now look at you. Begging to be held down and fucked. The transformation is truly gorgeous.” Gabriel gave Jack’s belly an afftinate pat. “I'll keep breeding you forever.”

Jack’s shivered in anticipation of the rest of his life spent wrapped in Gabriel’s embrace getting fucked however Gabriel decided to use him that day. “Love being bred by you,” he gasped. “Feels amazing.” 

“I know. And passing the pearls will feel just as good.” 

“Passing pearls?” Jack asked, pulled out of his post fucking haze. 

Gabriel chuckled, tentacles loosening their hold just enough to give their sucker kisses all over Jack’s body. One extra gentle tentacle slid along his belly lovingly, making Jack squirm. 

“Do you think my sperm pearls will stay where they are?” Gabriel asked. 

Jack licked his lips. “Don’t they just get… absorbed?” 

“Oh little blue.” Gabriel kissed Jack’s gills again, tongue running along them. “Until you switch over to a true breeder, my pearls won’t fertilize any eggs. Your body will have to do something to get rid of them.” 

Jack panted, looking over his shoulder, fear and elation bubbling in equal measure inside of him. 

Gabriel gave him a wicked smile full of fangs. “I don’t intend to let you sleep through the process of expelling my pearls a second time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask... YES. There is one more chapter. ;)


	4. Laid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more time into the kinky mermaid breech!!

Jack groaned as his whole body convulsed, claws digging into the sand. “Now?” 

Gabriel chuckled, tentacles sucker kissing his sides as  _ the  _ tentacle pressed deep inside of his slit. “Not yet.” 

Jack groaned again. “You’re delaying on purpose,” he snarled, thrashing his tail.

Long claws gently trailed down Jack’s dorsal side. “Oh I am, but it's for your pleasure.” 

Jack snarled, glaring over his shoulder. Gabriel smiled sweetly back at him, hands caressing Jack’s sides. Jack didn’t believe him for one tide-damn second. 

“You just want to keep me speared on your tentacle.” 

“Always,” his lover confirmed. “But this is for a reason other than breeding.” The tentacle wiggled, making spots dance before Jack’s eyes. 

Jack’s body contracted again, squeezing the load of sperm pearls Gabriel had filled him with. Jack moaned, arching his back until the spasum passed. He thrashed again. If he wanted to pass these, he needed Gabriel out of him already!

“Easy, my little blue,” Gabirle chidded, two tentacles wrapping around his tail and keeping him still. 

“Let me go.” 

“In time.”

“Now!” 

Gabriel pat him like a young pup who didn’t know any better. “The pearls need to be the correct consistency if they're going to bring you the most pleasure when you expel them.” he leaned in, pressing a kiss to the back of Jack’s neck. “They need to soften just a little more.”

Jack shivered. “Are you going to do this every time?” 

“Everytime I breed you.”

“Fuck.” 

Hours seemed to drag by. Gabriel let Jack writhe on the sand, but allowed little else. Finally, the tentacle probed him, and then withdrew. 

“They’re ready” 

“Finally!” Jack grabbed fistfulls of the powder-soft sand and pushed. 

The pearls squeezed together and finally shifted back toward the way they’d come in. Jack nearly sobbed with relief. 

“Don’t over exert yourself, my blue,” Gabriel crooned. His tentacles reached out, pulling Jack up. He groaned, unable to spare the energy to try to fight as he was draping over Gabriel’s chest once again. 

“Do you just like holding me?” he demanded. 

“Of course.” Gabe pressed a kiss to Jack’s gills, flicking his tongue out to dart into the soft, vulnerable organ. “But also to watch.” 

Heat shot down to Jack’s slit. “You want to watch me pass these things?” 

“Oh yes,” Gabe hissed softly. “It’s just as glorious as watching them inserted.” 

Jack opened his mouth to protest when his body contracted again, bearing down on the pearls. The first pressed along the passage, sinking lower and lower until it bumped against his slit. He watched his swollen body, disbelieving as his slit parted without his direction. 

“Your first one,” Gabriel whispered. “It’ll feel strange. We had to wait for them to soften enough so they wouldn’t hurt, but still stiff enough that they don’t just burst.” 

“You mean to say that I could have just waited and pissed them out?” Jack snarled. 

“Where's the fun in doing that?” Gabriel purred. “Besides, this is good practice for you.” 

“Practice?”

“For when you birth my pups,” Gabriel said. 

Jack moaned, shivering as the image of him curled in their nest, carrying Gabriel’s pups, ready to bring them into the world as Gabriel held him and watched. 

Gabriel’s hands cupped Jack’s chest, thumbs stroking his nipples. “You’d like bearing my pups, wouldn’t you?” 

Jack nodded quickly, ashamed that it only took two breedings and a few hours to reduce him to craving carrying Gabriel’s offspring. 

“In time,” Gabriel said, sounding so smug about it. “For now, lets enjoy the moment at hand.” His hands reached down, messaging Jack’s abdomen. 

The pearl nudged at Jack’s entrance. His body yielded a little more, opening up. Jack threw his head back as lava hot pleasure coursed through him. The pearl was hitting every nerve he had. 

“Oh shells,” Jack whined. 

His body contracted again, and the pearl squeezed another inch or two through the slit. Jack cried out, back arching. It was like getting fucked by Gabriel’s tentacle from the inside. 

“You’re doing so good for your first time,” Gabriel praised, hands still caressing him. “Well, first time awake.” 

“Nuh!” Jack gasped. Another contraction wracked him. The pearl squeezed another inch, then slid free with a gentle slurping noise. 

It was aptly named. It was a small— though it didn't  _ feel _ small— white oval, with a soft pearlescent shine to it. Almost like the inside of an abalone shell. The pearl gently sank down Jack’s body before coming to rest on the dark sand of the nest. 

“That’s what you put inside me?” Jack asked. 

“Quite a few of them,” Gabriel said. 

Jack’s body cramped again, the next pearl sliding through him. Before that one even reached the exit, the next pearl was pushed into his passage. 

With less resistance, the second pearl poked out. Slowly, it widened Jack. Shocks of pain and pleasure traded off until Jack wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. With another soft slurp, the pearl slid free, dropping into the nest. 

All the pearls seemed in a hurry to leave. Jack cried out as one after another slid through him, lighting his nerves up like dozens of bolts of lighting. 

“So good,” Gabriel purred. His tentacles pulled Jack’s arms behind his back as the next pearl steadily squeezed out of him. 

“I’m never letting you do this to me— Ah!—again!” 

Gabreile chuckled, tentacles sucker kissing the swollen flesh of Jack’s abdomen. “You’ll beg me for it.” 

Jack twisted, trying to thrash away, but Gabriel’s hold on him was unbreakable. He moaned as the next pearl forced him open. 

One after another Jack expelled them. Gabriel’s hands continued to caress him, fingers dipping inside of Jack

“I have never seen anything more beautiful than you taking and laying my pearls, little blue,” Gabriel said, fingers deep inside of Jack, nudging at a large pearl that refused to make its way down. “You’re stunning.” 

“Just like fucking me,” Jack snapped, but he was too wrung out to put much heat in his words. 

“I'm obsessed with all of you.” Gabriel pressed soft kisses to the side of Jack’s face and neck as his fingers made room for the pearl. 

The stubborn thing finally slid into the passage. Jack grunted in place of thanking him. Gabriel gently laid his hand beside Jack’s slit. Jack watched, transfixed, as his body opened slowly, Gabriel’s hand rubbed him, taking the edge off the pain. Jack couldn't name a more intimate moment in his life then this. The pearl slid free.

Like a cap removed from a black smoker, the pearls came spilling out. One after another, too fast to cause pain, just shockwaves of pleasure. It felt like he was being shattered. Jack turned his head, burying his face in Gabriel’s neck trying to ground himself. 

“T-Too much!”

“Shh,” Gabriel shoothed. His freehand stroked Jack’s side while his lips sucked soft kisses onto his shoulder. “I have you.” His tentacle wiggled back inside of Jack, pausing the cascade of pearls. 

Finally, Jack had a moment to breathe. His gills fluttered unsteadily. 

“I have you,” Gabreil wisphered. “I won't let you go.” His tentacles rubbed against Jack. “Let me keep you up. Just enjoy.”

Jack whined, sagging against Gabriel. Slowly, the tentacle withdrew. Another pearl made Jack see spots as it left him. The tentacle returned, steaming the flow from becoming overwhelming. 

Gabriel peppered in kisses and caresses, murmuring little praises and encouragements as he kept the flow of pearls to a steady pace. Jack relaxed into the rhythm. Closing his eyes, he let Gabriel guide him, alternating between riding the gentle attentions of the tentacle, and the intense pleasure of the pearls pressing against every sensitive spot inside of him. 

Floating in a sea of pleasures, he nuzzled into Gabriel’s neck. The pearls slowed, then stopping coming. Jack whined in disappointment, keenly aware of how empty he was after being so full. 

“Shh, my little blue. Any more and you would passed out.” Gabriel’s hands massaged Jack’s abused slit. 

“Nuh!” Jack grunted, hypersensitive in a way he’d never experienced. Gabriel’s hands felt like they were touching his soul.

“I’m sorry. I was too aggressive with you.” Gabriel dotted Jack’s gills with apologetic love nips. “Two breedings in one day when we haven’t worked up to that. Forgive me.” 

Jack nipped him back. He shouldn’t like it. Shouldn’t like being taken and carrying another bull’s pearls… but he did. He wouldn't have changed anything. Gabriel’s hold loosened enough to allow Jack to turn and wrap his arms around Gabriel’s neck and melt against him. 

Gabriel kissed his cheek, arms wrapping around Jack’s waist as he maneuvered them into a cozy nitch to snuggle. 

“You did amazing,” Gabriel praised, hands petting Jack’s back like he couldn’t stop touching him. “Never been so horny in my life watching you take an entire clutch of my pearls. The way you opened for me… gorgeous.” 

“Mm,” Juck muttered nuzzling his face into the crook of Gabreil’s neck. 

“I want to put another clutch in you.” 

Jack grunted, gills flaring in annoyance. “I just finished squeezing them out.” 

“I am  _ keenly _ aware.” Gabriel chuckled, hand brushing back a lock of Jack’s hair from his face. “Soon. When you’re ready.”

Jack closed his eyes again, wiggling his tail down into Gabriel’s tentacles until they wrapped all around him in a comforting embrace. “I’m not just going to let you breed me whenever you feel like it.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Oh my sweet, little blue.” He trailed his claws down Jack’s back and played with his dorsal fin. “It won’t be me demanding.” His cold lips pressed against the shell of Jack’s ear. “You enjoyed being taken so much, it won’t be long before you crave it again. And I’ll be here, ready and waiting to indulge your every desire.”

Jack shivered as the low, sultry tone slid into his veins and heated his blood. 

“You’ll remember the stretch of your body around me, the press of my pearls inside of you, how sweet my kisses were, and you’ll want to give yourself up it again, and again, and again.” 

Jack moaned softly, arms tightening around his vampire as echoes of Gabriel’s attentions cascaded through Jack’s body. 

“You’ll want to be full again soon,” Gabriel crooned, hands sliding down Jack’s sides, leaving currents of pleasure in their wake. “And I’ll make you wait for it. Make you writhe and beg until you offer yourself to me like a meal to have my fill of.”

“Nuh!” Jack whined, body tingling with a craving to be touched. 

Gabriel’s lips quirked into a grin as the backs of his fingers brushed against Jack’s abdomen, then maddingly slowly trailed up his torso to his chest. “Only once you’ve abandoned all reason—” His fingers reached Jack’s nipples. “—when there is no thought left in your head other than  _ me _ —” He caressed the tight nubs of flesh, sending zings of feeling through Jack’s body. “—When you’ll beg me for every single pearl, when your body won’t resist for even a moment, when you’ll be stuffed full and still plead for more…  _ that’s _ when I’ll breed you.”

Jack sucked in a breath, gills flaring. Gabriel’s tongue slid between them, licking into such a vulnerable place like he was placing his mark on a piece of Jack no one ever had before. 

“Gabriel!” Jack gasped as the feeling of the tongue seared itself into his brain. 

“Yes,” Gabriel whispered, “just like that, my little blue. Call my name. Maybe if you beg sweet enough, I’ll give you what you want.”

“Gabriel!” Jack wined. “ _ Please! _ ”

“That’s a good start, my blue.” The tentacles wrapped tighter around Jack like they were never going to let him go. “Very good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! No more! I won't be able to write anything else if I continue with these kinky mermen!


End file.
